


Kitty

by Delphi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Tiny predators?"Well, kind of. They—"We need them. Immediately.Eddie and the symbiote take the logical next step in their relationship: cat ownership.





	Kitty

_**Tiny predators?** _

"Well, kind of. They—"

_**We need them. Immediately.** _

Fortunately, the kind of lady selling kittens out of a cardboard box in front of a 7-11 also wasn't the kind to look twice at a guy muttering to himself on the sidewalk.

"We're not buying eight cats, babe. Maybe we could think about getting one down the road, but—"

_**The time for thinking is over. Push her down and take the box.** _

"Not happening."

_**Eddie.** _

The feeling in his stomach could have just been a case of warm fuzzies from looking at the kittens, but Eddie was pretty sure that was actually Venom entreatingly squeezing all his internal organs. He sighed, started to reach for his wallet, then turned around for a quick consult.

"You know these aren't snacks, right? We're not making the whole Grubhub-Grindr mistake again.

There was a long pause.

_**Yes.** _

"Yes, you know the kitten's not for eating?"

_**Yes.**_

Eddie turned back around and flashed the lady an apologetic smile before making a real examination of the box. The kittens were in okay shape, clean and alert and climbing all over each other in a pile of orange tabby and calico. There was one sole tuxedo in there, whose tail was a pissed-off exclamation mark as it tried to squirm out from under two of its siblings. Thinking about Mr. Belvedere was the likeliest explanation for why Eddie reached out, but as he fished the little guy out of the mosh pit, the white patches on black reminded him of someone else entirely.

The kitten flailed, claws out, and tried to chomp him with fangs the size of thumbtack pins.

_**It has your eyes, Eddie!** _

Eddie got a better grip on the kitten, cradling it to his chest and rubbing it between the ears with one finger until it stopped trying to kill him and started to purr. There was an answering vibration from somewhere behind his rib cage.

He handed the lady a twenty.


End file.
